


Morning, Gorgeous

by kitkat03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Loves Books, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat03/pseuds/kitkat03
Summary: "Draco bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. How was he supposed to read when Harry was being so obnoxiously adorable, curled up against Draco’s side?"





	Morning, Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff, nothing but.
> 
> Also, thanks for the wonderful feedback on my last oneshot. It reached over a hundred kudos really quickly, and I really appreciate it! Please check it out if you haven't, it's arguably even fluffier and has a bit more of a plot :P
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. The morning light was shining through the window in a rather invasive manner and it was making him even groggier than he already was. Rubbing his eyes, he turned over and saw Draco awake, wearing the yellow silk pajamas that Narcissa had gifted him for Christmas. He was sitting up slightly, his eyes narrowed as he studied a book floating in front of his face.

Without his glasses, everything around Draco was blurry, and it made him look even more… _angelic,_ Harry thought to himself. He took a moment to admire the way Draco’s hair was slightly splayed across the pillow behind him, and the way it was almost reflecting in the sunlight. A sleepy smile grew upon Harry’s face and he reached up to push a stray lock of hair behind Draco’s ear. Draco didn’t move, his eyes still scanning the sentences of the book.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Harry whispered, leaning forward to kiss Draco on the cheek, but Draco lifted his hand to stop him.

“Shush, Harry! This book is getting really good,” Draco snapped back quietly.

 _Well,_ Harry thought as his shoulders fell, _that’s one way to kill the mood._

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, feigning annoyance. Truthfully, for some inexplicable reason, he found Draco’s enthrallment with the book rather endearing. Instead of kissing him, Harry scooted closer until he was laying against Draco’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist. Once he was comfortable, he closed his eyes and sighed with content.

Losing his focus on the book, Draco’s eyes fluttered to Harry’s face, noting how his features softened in the light of the sun. Draco bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. How was he supposed to read when Harry was being so obnoxiously adorable, curled up against Draco’s side? Giving up, Draco sighed and plucked his book from the air, setting it on the nightstand, before turning in Harry’s arms so that he was laying on his side, facing Harry. He reached up to stroke Harry’s hair gently, and smiled softly as Harry opened one eye to look at him.

Harry returned Draco’s smile and closed his eyes again. “What about your book?” he murmured, burying his head into Draco’s shoulder.

Draco closed his eyes and pulled Harry closer, still stroking his hair. “It can wait. Go back to sleep.”

Harry hummed quietly, pulling the blanket higher over the both of them. “Mmmk, g’night.”

“It’s nine in the morning, Harry.”

“I don’t care. G’night, Draco.”

Draco laughed lightly and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Goodnight, gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update, 6/1/19: Thanks for 100 kudos, loves!


End file.
